


Permission to Rest

by allixiler



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allixiler/pseuds/allixiler
Summary: A lazy weekend with Barba is a win in your book.
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 6





	Permission to Rest

“Hey, Raf?” You called for the second time from where you sat in the living room.

You were curled up on the sofa as you held a copy of the morning newspaper. He often teased you about how you were one of the only people who still read a handheld copy of The New York Times. You just preferred it that way. You were off from work for the weekend and Rafael had been required to take some time off after a long, hard case. It was a relaxing weekend…or at least, it was supposed to be. Rafael could never really leave work at his office, which was why he had a home office and an office office. 

Working from home could be difficult, considering you were always wanting to talk about something. He didn’t mind, he liked talking to you. 

“Yes, mi amor?” He called back from the next room.

You tapped the pencil in your hand on your temple as you continued to brainstorm the final answer to this crossword puzzle you were working on;

“What’s a ten letter word that starts with ‘S’ and ends with ‘D’?” You asked, beginning to feel stumped.

You heard his chair squeak, a sign that he had leaned back in his chair to think. He was silent for a moment before responding;

“Category?” He asked.

“Mode of transportation.”

He was silent again for a bit before replying;

“Skateboard.”

Your face brightened with delight at the solved puzzle that you had spent an hour or so working on;

“Oh! Thanks!” You responded gratefully.

He smiled and shook his head, returning his attention to his work in front of him. You set your pencil aside and thumbed to the next page. The title of the article caught your eye;

East Side Rapist Walks Free After Jury Finds Him Not Guilty: What We Know.

You grimaced at the remembrance of the hard loss that Rafael had taken just two days earlier. He had really taken it hard, considering he had spent so much of his precious energy on it. You scanned the article, recalling some of the details that Rafael had told you about. It was gruesome, violent, and horrifying with what had happened to those poor women. You couldn’t even imagine.

He suddenly entered the room, so you quickly folded the paper and tossed it on the coffee table in front of you. He was clad in sweatpants and a flannel that he didn’t even bother to button up. 

“God almighty, I swear if I never had to go into the office again, I’d be a happy man.” He proclaimed, rubbing his face stressfully.

“You know, you don’t have to work from home. That’s why it’s called a day off,” You corrected; “Most of your stress is self-inflicted.”

He snorted at that. He was a hard worker (a little too hard in your opinion) and he rarely let a day go by where he didn’t work in some form or another.

“Things don’t get done when I’m not busy.” He replied.

“Your gray hairs grow faster when you are.” You fired back, matching his tone.

His jaw dropped slightly, he was amused but a little offended;

“Hey, I don’t have that much gray hair.” He retorted.

You pursed your lips into a smirk. He was usually clean shaven and didn’t let his facial hair grow out more than a little bit of stubble. Whether that was because he didn’t want more gray hair to show or because he just preferred it clean shaven, you weren’t sure. 

You’d been with him for ten years, married for the last seven. But only in the last three or four had you noticed his appearance change. It seemed that the older he got, the harder he worked. Not the other way around. Not that you minded these changes. He was still just as handsome as when you first met him.

“Nothing wrong with a little silver in your hair. I find it rather attractive myself.” You purred.

He was more flattened and sunken into the couch, he looked over at you fully now;

“Is that so? Well, then maybe I should start working overtime to speed up the process.” He smirked.

You laughed lightly, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed back with a happy hum. Maybe he didn’t always love his job, but it afforded him most weekends off, which he was so grateful to have that time with you. He caught a glimpse of the paper on the table, picking it up.

“What’s in the news today?” He asked, opening it up.

“Uh, Rafael. I wouldn’t-”

Before you could finish your thought, his face drained of all color at the headline. He skimmed over the column before you plucked it from his hands. He looked to you with defeat in his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked, setting the paper off to the side.

He sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping.

“I just thought we had it. I spent so much time on it. It was clear cut…” He said softly.

“You did the best you could. You all did.” You said truthfully.

“I know, I know,” He said, dropping the conversation; “So, what’s on the agenda for the day?” He asked once you pulled away.

A blankness came into your head. You hadn’t really gotten that far;

“Uhh..” You trailed off.

He laughed;

“I like the sound of that. We haven’t had a lowkey weekend in ages.” He praised.

“What happened to your whole ‘things don’t get done when you’re not busy’ motto?” You recalled.

He shrugged;

“Believe it or not, there are exceptions. Baseball games and my lawfully hot wife.” He grinned proudly.

“Oh, well I am honored to be up there with the best of the MLB.” You joked back. 

He blushed at his poorly worded statement, rubbing your leg with care;

“You know what I mean. I’m just glad to have some time off with you.” He claimed.

“Me too. Maybe we’ll finally get around to watching that movie that your mom keeps telling me about.” You suggested.

“Oh my God. Cariño, for the sake of us both, don’t watch anything Mami recommends. I grew up with her and I can confirm that I have watched more terrible films than good ones.” He criticized.

It was true. Rafael’s mother had horrible taste in films. 

“I admire her for trying to advise something notable. We should have her over for dinner tonight.” You suggested differently.

He had moved now to where his head was in your lap, his eyes closed as you ran your fingers through his previously discussed hair;

“Hell no. I just saw her two days ago. Even a momma’s boy needs a break,” He ranted; “You know that all she talked about the entire time was grandkids? That woman has grandchild fever.”

You laughed sweetly;

“Did you tell her that we’ve only been trying for a few weeks?” You questioned.

He scoffed;

“Of course I did. You were right. We should’ve waited until after you got pregnant to tell her, not before,” He confessed; “Because now it’s all she talks about.”

“Awh. Let her be excited, Rafael. She just loves you a lot.” You bantered.

He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling;

“I know. She’s just a passionate lady I guess,” He ended that conversation, beginning a new one; “Speaking of trying…”

You shook your head;

“No, no, no. It literally hasn’t even been an hour since the last time.” You laughed as he sat up and pushed you into the sofa cushions.

“Alright, so this classifies as a round 2.” He cheekily said.

You laughed as he kissed you, your hands going to the waistband of his sweatpants. He stopped for moment to look at you before continuing;

“I love you.” He purred.

“I love you too, Rafi.”

The kisses continued and the rest of the weekend went by without a hitch. It was a perfectly warm and well deserved break.

A weekend that could warm even the coldest of hearts.


End file.
